Nothing On Earth
by brittany-anderson
Summary: Starting in 2001, this story chronicals the relationship of Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears. Their love is undeniable, yet they go through ups and down, good times and bad times, break ups and make ups. Please review if you read. Rated M forsexuality
1. The Beginning Of The End

January 2001

Britney sat with her legs tucked under her on the large leather couch in the recording studio. She smiled widely as Justin was on the other side of the glass singing his heart out while the four other guys bobbed their heads along to the music. They had just begun to record their Celebrity album, and from what Britney was hearing, it was going to be great.

"How was that?" Justin asked the producer, peaking his head around the mic.

"One more time," he replied back. Justin groaned impatiently.

"Come on, Brad. Don't you see that beautiful girl behind you?" He asked through the mic, pointing to Britney.

"How could I miss her?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well that's my girlfriend that I haven't seen in a week. I'd kind of like to see her," he said sarcastically. Britney giggled as her heart fluttered with anticipation.

Brad laughed and turned his neck to face Britney who smiled at him. "One more time!" She said loud enough for Justin to hear.

"The lady says its for the best," Brad said with a shrug.

"Come on J," Chris said speaking up, "stop acting like you don't do whatever Britney says." All of the guys laughed in unison.

"Alright alright, _one _more time," he said hesitantly. Britney sighed in satisfaction as she heard his voice come through the speakers again, caressing her body and soul. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

"Alright, done now?" Justin asked with his hands on the head phones, anxious to get them off.

"Yeah yeah, get outta here," Brad said shooing him.

Justin threw the head phones on the stand in front of him and burst through the door. Britney stood up as he approached her and she held her arms out for him. He smiled widely at her and scooped her up in his arms picking her up. She squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her head in the crook of his neck. They ignored the sounds all the guys were making in an attempt to make fun of them. They were in their own world.

"I missed you baby," he whispered into her ear, causing her whole body to shiver.

"I missed you too," she said putting her lips on his.

"Aw man, would you two get out of here with that?" Joey whined from behind them. They broke the kiss and laughed as Justin gently put Britney back on the ground.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," Britney said with a giggle. She picked up her purse and grabbed Justin's hand as they walked out of the studio.

"Are you sure you're okay going with me to this?" Justin asked as he buttoned up his shirt. Him and the guys had to go to a club party for another artist on their label. "I know its kind of last minute. You can stay home if you're tired."

"I'm already dressed, J," she said with a laugh. "Plus, I want to go with you," she said walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible, even if it means being with a bunch of people."

"Okay," he said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Well then, let's go."

Britney sat next to Justin at the v.i.p. table bored out of her mind. There was some guy trying to talk business with Justin. Even though Justin was being nice to the man and talking back to him, Britney could tell he was getting impatient and was trying to get the guy out of his face. Britney sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to quickly peck her on the forehead before turning back to his conversation. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. It was amazing to her how even the slightest contact with him could send her flying. Justin was finally able to get rid of the man and brought her back to reality by squeezing her hand.

"Sorry about that," he said smiling down at her. "That must have been really boring for you to listen to."

"Maybe," she said giving him a teasing smile.

"You know you could go around and socialize if you want to," he said pointing to the group of people she knew.

"I want to stay with you," she said smiling at him. "I've missed you so much."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She tilted her head to the side and slightly opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He put his hand on her face as they continued to kiss. He wanted her so bad.

"Ew guys, get a room," Lance said walking up to them. They broke apart and Britney eagerly got up and hugged Lance. They had become especially close over the past year. Britney was the only person that Lance told about his sexuality, he hadn't even told his parents, and she swore that she would keep it to herself.

"Man, what are you stealing my girl for?" Justin said jokingly as he stood up and slapped Lance on the back.

"Sorry man," he said playing back, "I guess she just loves me more."

"Oh my God!" Britney squealed as one of her favorite songs came on. "Come on, lets go dance!" She said, grabbing Lance's hand and pulling him with her. "I'll be right back baby," she said blowing Justin a kiss. Justin just laughed at her and waved them off and went to join J.C.

Wade stood on the second floor of the club looking down at the dance floor. There were hundreds of people dancing, but he only noticed one. He watched as Britney swayed her hips back and forth to the music, her blonde locks sticking to the sides of her face. She let out her famous laugh as Lance did a funny dance move. A pang of jealousy shot through his body. Why wouldn't she ever have fun with him like that? She only ever looked at him as a business partner. She didn't even call him a friend. He watched as the two of them danced in unison with smiles on their faces. 'At least she's not dancing with Timberlake,' he thought to himself. That would really set him off. Even though they were great friends, he hated him every day for being with her. He decided he couldn't deal with just watching her beautiful figure sway to the music, he was gonna go down and dance with her. He didn't care if Justin was somewhere around.

Britney was having the time of her life dancing with Lance.

"Oh, so you think you're sexy?" He asked over the loud music as she moved her body. "Well watch this." He did a weird and awkward grindy thing with his hips, causing her to throw her head back and laugh loudly. "Yeah, take notes," he said laughing with her. They moved closer as another song came on and let it carry them away. Britney was so into the moment that she almost didn't notice the unfamiliar hands on her hips until Lance abruptly grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the embrace of the stranger. Britney turned around and saw Wade standing behind her with an awkward smile on his face.

"Wanna dance?" He yelled over the music.

"Um…I'm dancing with Lance," she said moving closer to him, trying to distance herself from Wade's hands that were still on her waist.

"Just one dance," he said with pleading eyes, his grip on her getting stronger.

"I'm sorry Wade, maybe another time," she said pushing one of his hands off of her, thinking he would get the hint.

"Britney, just dance with me," he said, putting his hand back on her and pulling her towards him.

"Seriously man," Lance said, stepping in between them, "you need to back off." Lance knew that Wade was drunk and knew that he had feelings for Britney. He was trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"I just wanna dance with her man!" He said loudly in Lance's face, reaching for Britney once again. But he was stopped when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and turned around to see a very displeased Justin behind him.

"You can't fucking dance with her, Wade," Justin said angrily. He saw the whole thing from upstairs and quickly ran down to keep Wade's hands off of her.

"Whatever man, sorry," he said, putting his hands up in defeat and backing away.

Justin reached across and grabbed Britney's hand and she happily walked into his embrace. Justin looked at Lance and mouthed 'thank you' as he walked away with Britney into the crowd. He was going to have to talk to Wade and put him back in line, sooner rather than later.


	2. I Never Really Liked Wade

Justin pushed his way through the thick crowd of people with Britney gripping his hand tightly behind him. She couldn't shake the feeling of Wade's hands on her. It made her cringe in disgust. "Baby, can we go home?" She said into his ear as he continued to try to get out of the crowd. He turned back towards her and nodded in agreement, kissing her lightly on the nose.

Once Justin and Britney finally said their good byes and left the club, they sped away in Justin's slick black sports car.

"Justin, you know I wasn't gonna dance with him, right?" She asked as she put her hand on his knee.

"Yeah babe, I know," he said flatly.

"Then why do you seem so angry?"

"It just pisses me off that his hands were on you like that," he said, his grip on the steering wheel getting tighter.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her head down.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her. "Baby you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm not mad at you Brit, I promise," he said taking his right hand off the wheel and grabbing her hand. She smiled in satisfaction and put her head against the seat. "You tired babe?" He asked, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"A little," she said looking over at him. "But I still have some energy," she said leaning over to him and running her smooth tongue along his ear. His body grew goose bumps as she continued to tease him.

"Baby," he said hoarsely, "what til we get home. I don't want to cause an accident," he said as his eyes closed in pleasure. She giggled softly and pulled away from him, still gripping his hand tightly.

"Brit, you're making this really hard," he said as he struggled to put the key into the door. She was running her tongue along his neck and biting it occasionally, causing him to lose focus on the task at hand. She smiled into his skin and continued her teasing until he finally opened the door. He pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him, massaging his lips with hers. She moaned into him and pushed her tongue into his mouth as he grinded his growing excitement against her. She could feel herself getting hot and wet as their bodies pressed together. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her short dress to rise up her legs and reveal her pink panties. He skillfully walked up the stairs while never taking his lips off of hers. They were pros at this by now.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her opened legs. He bent down and kissed the smooth flesh of her thighs which made a moan come from deep within her. He grabbed the fabric of her dress and brought it up over her head and threw it to the ground. He kissed a trail from her belly button up to her breasts and took the right nipple delicately in his mouth. She threw her head back and ran her fingers through his short curls. He wrapped his fingers around the thin fabric of her panties with one hand and urged her to lift her hips with the other. He pulled them down and past her small feet, tossing them to the side with the dress. She was now fully nude. He took a quick second to survey the beautiful woman in front of him. He felt his blood boil at the site of her. There was no doubt about it, he was addicted to her.

The way he was looking at her made her heart speed up and a devilish grin come upon her face. She knew what she was doing to him, and she knew that her excitement was just as visible. He quickly stood up and slipped his shirt over his head. She drank in the site of his upper body as he unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. She scooted herself back onto the bed and laid on her back, welcoming him to put his weight on top of her.

He positioned himself on top of her and slid his hand down to her most delicate and private area. He moaned in satisfaction when he felt how wet she was. His fingers glided over her smoothly and beautifully. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as her breathing became heavy. He watched her wiggle and twist around in pleasure while he rubbed the spot he knew would cause fire works to go off in her brain. She shut her eyes tightly and screamed his name when she came. That was pretty much his favorite thing in the world; when she said his name in the throws of pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly. Her eyes were glossed over from lust as she smiled up at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He removed his boxers and climbed in between her legs. He positioned himself and rubbed himself against her opening, feeling the warmth and wetness on him. It was almost enough to push him over the edge.

"Justin," she said in a desperate whisper, "I can't wait. I need you inside of me." He smiled down at her and did as he was told. With one easy push he slid inside of her. Her mouth opened in pleasure and she gripped at his strong arms as he moved inside of her. They had been sexually intimate with each other for a little over a year now, and each time it just got better and better. They knew each other like the back of their hand.

A small bead of his sweat dropped from his forehead and into her hair. His muscles tightened with each push inside of her. They stared intently at each other as they made love. The way she was looking at him was almost too much for him to handle. She looked at him as if he were a God, and to Britney, he really was. She knew he was about to come when he shut his eyes tightly and his nose twitched. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and pulled him into her. With one final push, he collapsed on top of her and moaned loudly into her skin. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. But it wasn't from the cardio workout he just got. It was from how damn much he loved her. It almost hurt to think about. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much, Justin," she said as her voice shook. She didn't know love could be this strong.

"I love you too, baby." He was breathless. There was no way he would ever let another man get anywhere near her.

The next morning, in the studio

"Hey Wade," Justin said flatly as he walked into the recording studio the next day. All the guys in the room fell silent as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Oh, hey J," he said nervously.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked, motioning to the door.

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen Wade," he said once they were out in the hallway, "you know you're one of my best friends. I just need you to understand that what you did and how you acted last night was totally out of line. You need to respect me and respect my girlfriend."

"I'm really sorry about that man."

"Don't ever put your hands on her like that again." His voice was calm, but he was about to break the water bottle in his hands in half because his grip was so tight.

"I was really drunk," he said laughing nervously.

"That's not an excuse," he said with angry eyes.

"I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not," he said. "Cause if anything like that happens again, I'll deal with you myself."

"You won't have to worry about that, man," Wade said, patting Justin on the back.

"Okay…I'm trusting you," he said with a little bit of hesitation.

"Alright. Well, lets get inside. They're probably waiting," Wade said, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

"Yeah."

Justin watched Wade walk back into the room and swiftly threw the water bottle angrily across the hallway once he was alone. He knew Wade had feelings for Britney, he could see it in his eyes. What was killing him was that there wasn't really anything that he could do about it.

Later that night, all of the guys, Wade, and some of their back up dancers were at Britney and Justin's house enjoying some drinks in their large living room. They were having the time of their lives laughing and joking around with each other.

"Y'all are so lucky," Britney said to the group she was with. "You get to travel with each other all the time and you're never lonely. While I have to leave in the morning and be all by myself."

"You should join the group, Brit," J.C. said patting her leg.

"I should, shouldn't I! What do you think, baby?" she asked, turning towards Justin.

"I don't know baby," he said while trying to hold in his laughter, "I'm not sure you'd fit in so well." The group laughed at his remark and Britney jokingly hit his side.

"I would too!" She said in her southern twang. She heard her phone ring in the kitchen and quickly got up. "I'll be right back, guys." She jogged into the kitchen and grabbed her small cell phone that was sitting on the counter. "Hey Fe!"

"Hey Brit! I'm just calling to remind you that our flight leaves at 10 in the morning, so you should be at the airport around 8."

"Alright," she said in a huff.

"I know you don't want to leave him, honey, but its business," she said regretfully.

"I know," she said sadly. "I'll see you in the morning Fe." She hung up the phone and turned around to see Wade standing behind her. "Oh shit! Wade, you scared me," she said, putting her hand to her chest.

"Just came to get more water," he replied innocently, holding his empty glass up as evidence.

"Oh, I'll get that for you," she said with a smile. "It was nice for you to come," she said while filling up his glass.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did," he said, walking over towards her. "You look so beautiful tonight," he said as he pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. She nervously backed away from him.

"Uh…thanks."

"You know," he said stepping closer to her, "I think once you start recording the album and go on tour, I'd like to work with you. We could do great things together." He put his hand delicately on her arm and looked at her suggestively. It wasn't the normal way someone looks at you. It was definitely sexual.

"Uh, yeah, maybe," she said, handing him his glass and backing away. "I'll talk to Justin about it."

"Why do you need to talk to him about it?" He asked angrily, putting the glass on the counter and forgetting about it. "Do you need his permission to do everything?"

"No Wade," she said putting her hand on her hip, "I just respect him enough to discuss it with him. You should learn something about respect." She turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen.

When she returned to the living room, Justin could tell something was wrong with her. He had sat anxiously in his seat when he knew Wade was in the same room alone with Britney, but he didn't want to be too overprotective of her. "Something wrong?" He asked her when she sat down heavily on the couch. He eyed Wade suspiciously when he came out from the kitchen without a glass in his hand.

"No," she said softly. "Everything's fine."


	3. I Did It For You

Britney walked into her New York hotel room at around 8 p.m. with Felicia in tow. She had left L.A. that morning and was out working all day. She quickly took her heels off and sighed at the pleasant feeling.

"God, today's been so long," she said as she sat down and began rubbing her feet. "I wish Justin was here. He gives the best foot massages."

Felicia laughed at her and went to the kitchen in their swanky hotel room to fix Britney a small snack before bed. "You'll be with him before you know it, honey," she replied as she began to make Britney a sandwich.

"Fe I think I hear your phone ringing," Britney said as she sat back on the couch.

Felicia put down the plate she had in her hands and walked over to her purse and pulled her phone from deep within the bag. "Never seen this number before," she said to herself as she pressed the talk button. "Hello."

"Hey, Felicia?"

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Oh, its Wade. Sorry to bother you, but I've been trying to get in touch with Britney and I think her phone is off."

"Oh yeah," she said with a laugh, "that girl barely even knows how to work that thing. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Please."

Felicia walked back over towards Britney and held her phone out in front of her. "Its Wade," she said in a whisper. Britney gave her a questioning look before reluctantly taking the phone in her hand.

"Hello?" She said, with a questioning tone.

"Hey, Brit, its Wade."

"Hey," she said as Felicia handed Britney her sandwich before walking out of the room. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you've decided who you'll be working with for the upcoming album and tour."

"Oh," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Well no. I haven't really. I haven't even began to record yet."

"Well, you remember what I said last night, right?" He asked as his voice changed to become very deep and almost a whisper.

"Yes…"

"Are you considering it?"

"Well…yeah…I don't see why not."

"I really think we can have some great chemistry," he said as his voice continued to become deeper…almost sexual. It gave Britney the creeps.

"Yeah, maybe," she said as she began to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I think when you come back we should start working right away. Spend as much time on it as possible. Keep you away from Timberlake for a while," he said, which made Britney gasp, but he quickly regretted it and tried to cover it up. "I didn't mean that," he said with a nervous chuckle. "It was a joke."

"Okay, I gotta go," she said nervously. She didn't give him a chance to reply before she hung up the phone and sat in stunned silence. He had always been weird around her, and even tried to flirt a couple of times, but lately he's been especially inappropriate. Before she even had time to think, she dialed Justin's number.

"Hello," he answered on the third ring.

"Hey J."

"Hey baby…is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed a different tone in her voice.

"Um…well…"

"What is it Brit? You know you can tell me anything." His voice was exactly what she needed at the moment, and she leaned back against the couch, finally relaxing.

"Its probably nothing. I'm probably making it all up in my head."

"Maybe you're not," he said as he tried to push her forward.

"Its just…Wade's been acting really weird towards me lately. Its making me really uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked as he clenched his fists together. He was trying his best to sound calm but Britney could see right through him, and the anger in his voice was clear.

"He's just been making a lot of advances towards me lately. And what happened at that club was just so weird. And he keeps pushing me to work with him for my next album, and he just keeps being really aggressive. He even called me just now and said that he wanted to work with me as much as possible to keep me away from you." She bit on her nail as she anxiously awaited his reply.

"Okay," he said as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to regulate his breathing. "I'll take care of it," he said as his foot began to bob up and down. "I don't want you to worry about him."

"Don't do anything stupid, Justin. I just want you to talk to him…tell him to back off a little. I mean, I like him, I really do. But lately he's been giving me the creeps."

"Don't worry baby. I've got it under control."

Three days later, Justin was finally able to see Wade and confront him about what Britney told him. It was bugging him since the moment he had that conversation with her, but this would be the first time he would be face to face with him. All the guys were at the dance studio, starting the beginning phases of learning choreography for the first single. Justin paced the room back and forth anxiously as the four other guys watched him.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Lance asked, finally breaking the silence. Justin didn't answer. He just continued to pace.

"I think he's finally lost it," Chris said, taking a swig from his water bottle. "I mean, all child stars go crazy at some point. I guess he's reached his a little early."

"Shut up," Justin said abruptly.

"Damn, I was kidding. Something's definitely up his ass," Chris said, walking away from the group.

Just then the door opened to reveal Wade and his assistant. Justin's fists immediately clenched at the site of him and his breathing became heavy. While all the other guys greeted him happily, Justin didn't move from where he was standing or say anything to Wade.

"Hey, Justin," Wade said with a smile on his face. "Are you gonna come over here and work with us or are you gonna continue staring at me like you're in love with me?" The group chuckled nervously, seeing that Justin was definitely not amused.

"We need to talk," he said flatly.

"Later," Wade said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "We need to work right now."

"No Wade, this can't wait," he said stepping up to him. "I thought I made myself clear the other day. What the fuck did you not understand about what I said?"

The group stood in stunned silence, watching the scene is front of them as Wade shuffled nervously.

"What are you talking about, man?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" He said sternly, taking another step towards him. "Did you think Britney wouldn't tell me what you said to her?"

"Well what did she say?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "She was probably lying."

"Britney doesn't lie," he said, getting angrier by the second. "She told me that you keep coming on to her and that you're being aggressive. Oh, and she also told me the lovely thing you said…something about keeping her away from me. Would you like to explain that to me?" He screamed. He clenched his right fist, ready to hit Wade in the face at any second.

"I never said that, she's lying," he said as he began to walk away, but Justin grabbed his arm tightly and turn him back around.

"At least be a man and admit it!"

"Justin," JC said stepping in between them, "I think you need to calm down before you do or say something that you'll regret."

"Back off, Jayce. This doesn't involve you." J.C. threw his hands up in defeat and resumed his previous position with the group.

"Fine," Wade said stepping towards Justin. "I think your girl is hot. So what? I think I'd be better for her. So what? And I think that once I got my hands on her, she'll never be the same. So wha-"

But before Wade could finish his sentence, Justin had already swiftly and powerfully punched him in the face, causing him to crash to the ground. He stood above him with his fist still in a ball, satisfied by seeing Wade's nose bleeding.

"You asshole," Wade said while holding his nose.

"I'd strongly advise you from standing up," Justin warned as he stood in position to punch him again.

"Fuck you," he replied.

"What's going on here?" Everyone in the room turned their attention to the door to see Johnny standing with Britney behind him. Johnny's expression was angry while Britney's was of pure shock.

"Baby!" Justin screamed, totally forgetting that Wade was on the ground bleeding and running towards her. Her face lit up for a moment until she saw the blood on his right hand. Johnny put a strong hand on Justin's chest before he could reach Britney and pushed him back.

"I said, what is going on here?" Justin turned around to look at Wade as he slowly got off the ground.

"That asshole punched me for no fucking reason."

"Justin!" Britney said in shock.

"No baby, I had a reason," he said as he pushed passed Johnny and embraced Britney. She immediately melted into his arms even though she was confused and angry. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "I thought you were in New York," he said into her hair.

"I got done early and I came to surprise you and watch you guys work."

"Hey," Johnny said while pulling Justin away from Britney and bringing them both back to the reality of the situation. "This isn't a joke, do you see what you did?" He said, pointing towards Wade who was still bleeding and trying to play the victim.

"Yeah well, you should've heard what he said!" Justin replied while clinging onto Britney's hand.

"Justin why would you do that?" Britney asked with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I did it for you," he pleaded, trying to make her understand.

"Both of you stop talking," Johnny said in a scolding voice. "And all three of you," he said pointing to Wade and Justin and Britney, "come with me right now."


End file.
